La venganza de Victoria
by princessoftherock
Summary: Victoria decide vengarze de los Cullen secuestrando a uno de ellos. Pero cuando lo hace se da cuenta que puede verla como algo mas que un secuestro. ¿Que pasara? ¿ A quien abra secuestrado?
1. Chapter 1

Alice Pov:

Estaba en el cuarto que Jazz y yo compartimos, cuando me llego una vision

_Estaba en el Bosque sola,cuando aparece Victoria_

_Victoria: Alice necesito hablar contigo ¿Puedes venir?_

_Alice: Para que?_

_Victoria: Es algo importante, no es mucho tiempo_

_Alice: Si es rapido, voy_

_Victoria: Te espero en el bosque_- Sali de la vision y decidi ir al bosque, En ese momento entro Jazz ea la habitacion

Jasper: Estas bien amor?

Alice: Voy a cazar- Le menti

Jasper: ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Alice: No amor, en un rato vuelvo- Me estaba yendo cuando el me agarra del brazo y me besa apasionadamente

Jasper: Te amo

Alice: Yo tambien, recuerdalo

Jasper: No hace falta, Por que te tengo a mi lado- Me besa de nuevo- Creo que te dejare que vallas a Cazar, Por que entre la lujuria de Emmett y Rosalie, Me estan afectando- Le doy otro beso y me voy, Cuando llegue estaba Victoria, esperandome

Victoria: Pense que no vendrias

Alice: Yo cumplo mis promesas

Victoria: Yo tambien- en ese momento aparecen dos neofitos y e agarran de los brazos- Preparate Alice por que tu familia pagara- dice ella acercandome mientras otro neofito grababa y en eso senti el veneno de Victoria

Victoria Pov:

Ahora si los Cullen iban a pagar por matar a mi compañero

Victoria: Grabaste eso

X: Si Victoria

Victoria: Ahora cuando sea mas de noche la llevaras a la casa de los Cullen, y tu- Señale a los vampiros que tenian a Alice- La llevan a mi casa despues vere lo que hare con ella- Ellos asiontierpn y se fueron a llevarla y yo fui a Cazar para festejar

¿ Que les parece? DEjen Rewievs para saber que piensan


	2. Olivido

Victoria Pov:

Estaba feliz ahora los Cullen iba a sentir el dolor que yo senti cuando mataron a James, me iba a encargar que todos los Cullen sufran y si primero ataco a Alice, ninguno podra adivinar mi siguiente paso, cuando llegue uno de los neofitos estaba esperandome, su nombre es Derek Wilson,

Victoria: Derek que haces aqui?

Derek: La estaba esperando para que se quede con Alice, mientras llevo el video

Victoria: Deja, lo llevo yo- Le saco el cd de las manos y me voy directamente a la casa de los Cullen. con otro neofito, cuando llegamos Los cullen estaban esperando afuera seguramente a

Alice- Hola Cullen ¿ Como estan?- Les dije ellos me miraron

Edward: Bien. ¿Que haces aqui Victoria?

Victoria: que bueno que esten bien. Por que yo no y por la culpa de ustedes- ellos me miraron- Acaso no recuerdan cuando mataron a James, Pero saben que no me importa

Rosalie: Si extrañas a James, te puedo mandar directamente a su lado- Dijo creo que su nombre era Rosalie

Victoria: No gracias, me voy- me estab yendo cuando di la vuelta- Pregunta

Bella: ¿Que quieres?- Me dijo protegiendo a su hija

Victoria: Como se llama el rubio?- Lo señale al rubio que parece como si estuviera sufriendo

X: Me llamo Jasper, Porque lo quieres saber

Victoria: Por que te traje un regalo- Agarre el cd de la mano del neofito y se lo tire el lo agarro- Ojala que disfrutes el video, tanto como lo hize yo en hacerlo, Mandale un besito a Alice- Le dije y me fui, cuando llegue a mi casa entre vi a Derek en la sala

Derek: Victoria la chica desperto

Victoria: ¿Que donde esta?

Derek: Esta en e cuarto- Fui directamente a mi cuarto y alli estaba Alice sentada en la cama

Alice: ¿Donde estoy? ¿Quien eres?- Cuando me dijo eso tuve una idea de inmediato, me hize la buenita

Victoria: Por fin despertaste, me tenias preocupada

Alice: Te conosco?

Victoria: No

Alice: ¿Quien eres? ¿ Donde estoy?

Victoria: En mi casa... Soy tu salvadora

Alice: Salvadora de que me salvaste

Victoria: Te confesare algo... Ya no eres humano

Alice: ¿ Como que no soy humano?

Victoria: Eres vampiro- Me miro con cara asustada- y te transforme yo

Alice: Por que?

Victoria: Porque si no te salvava una familia de vampiros te mataria

Alice: Porque?

Victoria: Porque ellos son malvados, y como eras humana te querian cazar, y te transforme para ayudarte a escapar de esa familia de vampiros asesinos

Alice: Gracias. ¿ Por que me duele el cuello?

Victoria: Por que hay te tuve que morder para salvarte

Alice: De nuevo gracias. por ponerme a salvo

Victoria: No del todo, ellos no descansaran hasta matarte a ti por haber escapado

Alice: Tan malo son?

Victoria: Si

Alice: ¿ Como son?

Victoria: te voy a traer algo para que veas como son

Alice Pov:

Me dolia todo, sentia una quemazon por toda la garganta, en ese momento una chica se me acerco y empezo hablarme de que ya no era humano, si no vampiro y me conto que me salvo de una familia de vampiros asesinos, me dijo que me iba atraer imagenes de ellos,

X: Por cierto mi nombre es Victoria.

Yo: ¿ Como me llamo?

Victoria: Tu te llamas Alice, Bueno estos son los que te salve, Ellos son Esme, Carslile, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Renesmee- cuando me los trajo por alguna razon no me despero temor, si no confianza era como si ya los conociera,- y el mas sanguinario es Jasper- cuando me mostro el dibujo de el senti como si el no pudiera ser sanguinario, si no todo lo contrario, me parecio un chico lindo y tierno, sensible y muy guapo, pero si Victoria Dice eso es porque son asi, en ese momento tocan la puerta, u abre un chico morocho de ojos celestes era muy guapo

X: Victoria, voy a cazar- veo que Victoria me mira

Victoria: Antes te tengo que presentar a alguien- Me agarra de la mano y me pone enfrente- Derek ella es Alice,- Le dice al chico- y Aice el es Derek- Estiro la mano y el como caballero me agarra la mano y la besa

Derek: Un gusto señorita

Alice: igualmente- me sentia colorada

Victoria: LLevala a cazar, debe tener sed- el asiente la cabeza y se da la vuelta y se toca el hombro

Derek: Subete arriba mio, legaremos mas rapido- yo hize lo que me dijo y sin darme cuenta ya estabamos corriendo a una velocidad que no era humana, cerre os ojos por que me daba miedo,- Ya llegamos Alice puedes abrirlos- cuando los abri estabamos en el centro de un callejon- Quedate aqui vengo rapido- se fue yo estaba asustada, en ese momento aparecieron dos hombres de unos treinta años

Hombre 1: Miren la muñequita que dejaron aqui

Hombre 2: No te dijieron en tu casa que no andes de noche sola y tan linda- cerre los ojos y en ses momento escuche un ruido fuerte como dolor los abri lentamente y vi a Derek rompiendoles el cuello a los dos, despues de eso agarro a uno de los hombres y lo empezo a morder y parece chupar la sangre

Derek: Ahi tienes el otro

Alice: No se que hacer- le dije asustada pero a la misma vez asqueada. el dejo de tomar la sangre del hombre y me mostro, cuando lo hize senti que esa quemazon me pasaba, pero a la misma vez no me gustaba, cuando termine tenia ganas de vomitar

Derek: Vamos- yo me subi arriba de ely cerre los ojos, cuando llegue Victoria estaba hablando con un chico que tambien era vampiro

Victoria: Ya saciaron su Sed- nos pregunto y asentimos la cabeza- Bueno ahora me ire a cazar, Derek tu quedate con Alice, Para cuidarla- dijo eso y se fue

Derek: ¿ Quieres ver una pelicula?

Alice: Si- le dije por alguna razon el me despertaba confianza, tal vez el sepa algo de la familia asesina, se lo preguntare cuando me tenga confianza

¿ Que les parecio? me gustaria que dejen rewiews los dibujos de los Cullen estan en mi perfil


	3. El Video

Jasper Pov:

Estaba preocupado, hace mas de tres horas que Alice se fue a cazar y todavia no volvio, Todos en la casa sentian mi reocupacion, en ese momento veo que Bella se levanta, agarra el celular y se va a su cuarto, seguro que intentara comunicarse con ella, estuvo un rato en la habitacion, mientras que yo tenia que aguantar las emociones de Todo, Rosaie, estaba moleta, Esme, con ganas de llorar, Carslile, preocupado, Emmett enojado y a la misma vez preocupado, Edward, me di cuenta que estab tratando de comunicarse con Alice, pero no podia, En ese momento aparece Bella con dos remeras de Alice y dos perfumes de ella y salio, nosotros la seguimos y aparecieron Jacob, Seth, Paul y Jared

Bella: Estos son objetos de Alice- veo que Paul y Jared se van a las remeras y Jabos y Seth a los perfumes, mientras se trasformaron en lobo y fueron corriendo al bosque, en ese momento aparecio Victoria, del bosque sonriendo

Hola Cullen ¿ Como estan?- Nos dijo mientras nos miraba y sonria malevolamente

Edward: Bien. ¿Que haces aqui Victoria?- le contesto Edward

Victoria: que bueno que esten bien. Por que yo no y por la culpa de ustedes- Nosotros no le dimos importancia y ella siguio hablando- Acaso no recuerdan cuando mataron a James, Pero saben que no me importa

Rosalie: Si extrañas a James, te puedo mandar directamente a su lado- Dijo Rosalie, con su tono mas amenazante que nunca

Victoria: No gracias, me voy- se estaba yendo cuando se dio la vuelta- Pregunta

Bella: ¿Que quieres?- dijo adelantando con Edward para proteger a Nessie

Victoria: Como se llama el rubio?-me señalo

Jasper: Me llamo Jasper, Porque lo quieres saber

Victoria: Por que te traje un regalo- Agarro el cd de la mano del neofito y me lo tiro y lo agarro- Ojala que disfrutes el video, tanto como lo hize yo en hacerlo, Mandale un besito a Alice- Despues de que dijo eso se fue con el neofito, que quiso decir con mandale un besito a Alice, Entramos y Bella se la llevo a Nessie a su habitacion, cuando volvio lo pusimos y aparecio Victoria

Victoria: Hola Cullen ojala que disfruten este video- En ese momento se escucho un Ruido y la camara a punto de donde venia, Era Alice, mi Alice enfrente de Victoria-Pense que no vendrias

Alice: Yo cumplo mis promesas

Victoria: Yo tambien- en ese momento aparecen dos neofitos y e agarran de los brazos- Preparate Alice por que tu familia pagara- dice ella mientras se acerca y la muerde, se apaga la camara, al terminar de ver eso se escucho como si alguien hubiera roto un vidrio nos dimos vuelta y era Emmett rompiendo una ventana

Rosalie: La voy a matar- dijo mientras se dirigia a la puerta Carslile la agarro a tiempo

Carslile: Tranquila Rosalie- dijo mientras la intentaba calmar mientra calmaba sus emocuiones,escuche sollosos, me di lavuelta y Bella y Esme estaban llorando mientra Edward las consolaba. deje el salon y fui directamente a mi habitacion estaba triste

Pensamiento de Jasper: Si hubiera ido con ella, estaria aqui, soy un idiota, ¿Porque la deje ir sola?- Estaba en mi cuarto pensando en ella, que voy a ser sin ella estoy muerto por dentro, ya nada me importa

¿ Que les parecio? ¿ Les gusta? digan que opinan

Gracias a montego 24 Christina Becker KarlisCullen y un invitado.

KarlisCullen gracias por la idea sus rewievs me inspiran ojala les guste

Adelantos:

Derek: Eres especial Alice, Nadie perdonaria a alguien que la quiso matar

Alice: Eso crees?

Derek: Si. Demuestras que tienes buen corazon- Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y se inclinaba

¿ Se besaran? o ¿ Alguien interrumpira?


	4. La Historia de Derek

Alice Pov:

Sali del cuarto a ver la pelicula que Damon, habia traido y la puso, la pelicula se llamaba la aparicion, Estabamos viendo la peicula, cuando me vino una imagen  
Me vi a mi corriendo, y riendo, mis ojos eran dorados y estaba feliz, estaba jugando con alguien, de pronto escucho

X: Te voy a agarrar Alice- Yo me escondi en el arbol

Alice: Atrapame si puedes- le dije mientras sonrei- Sacudi mi cabeza y veo que Derek me toca la mejilla

Derek: Estas bien Alice?- yo senti un escalofrio al sentir la mano fria de Derek en a mejilla

Alice: Si Derek estoy bien

Derek: ¿ Quieres seguir viendo la pelicula?

Alice: Ya no tengo ganas de ver la pelicula- le dije sonriendo, el saco la pelicula y me sonrio entonces decidi pregntarle- ¿Como te transformaste?

Derek: No me gusta a hablar de ese tema

Alice: Perdon

Derek Pov:

Cuando escuche ese perdon de su boca sonrei, parece una nena chiquita, que la acaban de regañar, ella me inspiro confianza asi que decidi contarle

Derek: Alice

Alice: ¿ Que pasa Derek?- me miro con esa cara de muñeca que tiene

Derek: Yo te cuento mi historia y vos la tuya ¿ Quieres?

Alice: Dale empieza tu

Derek: No me acuerdo mucho de mi vida pasada, lo unico que me acuerdo es como mori

Alice: Cuentame- me dijo con la cara del gato de Shrek

Derek: Tenia 21 años, cuando me transforme, era doctor, recien me habia graduado de la universidad con honores y empeze a trabajar en el hospital de España , tenia un hermano mayor que estaba en la marina, un dia estaba en mi despacho cuando me entere que , que habian traido de la marina, varios heridos, fui averiguar y uno de ellos era mi hermano, fui a atenderlo, pero lo que yo no sabia que uno de los marines, estaba enfermo de cure, pero al curarlo el me contagio, Despues de que se fue ya curado, empeze asentirme mal, con muchos vomitos, y mareado, pense que si dormia se ma pasaba, en a noche me agarro fiebre y mi madre me llevo al hospital, me dijieron que era Colera,y me dejaron internado, asi pasaron los dias, que para mi eran meses, a la semana que me internaron, yo ya estaba muriendo, cuando se me acerca una enfermera,De unos 45 años maso menos, me acuerdo clarito cuando se acerco y me susurro al oido

X: Te voy a salvar Derek- Ahi senti un dolor en el cuello y un fuego que me invadio el cuerpo, despues de ahi no recuerdo nada mas- le dije y baje la cabeza

Alice: Perdon si te hize recordar algo tan feo

Derek: No no importa, Tu como te transformaste

Alice: No me acuerdo, de nada de mi vida humana, lo unico que se que Victoria me salvo de una familia de Vampiros asesinos que me querian asesinar

Derek: Te arrepientes de tu nueva vida?

Alice: No. Sabes que

Derek: Que Alice?

Alice: Que perdono a esa familia que me queria matar, capaz que etsban con sed, no los culpo

Derek: Te tengo que confesar algo Alice

Alice: Que?- me dijo llena de curiosidad

Alice Pov:

Estaba muy curiosa no sabia que me iba a confesar Derek

Derek: Eres especial Alice, Nadie perdonaria a alguien que la quiso matar- Me dijo mientras a mi me aparecia una sonrisa

Alice: Eso crees?

Derek: Si. Demuestras que tienes buen corazon- Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y se inclinaba, primero me tomo de sorpresa, pero empeze a ser lo mismo, cuando se escucho que habrian la puerta de tan forma que nos hizo saltar y separarnos rapidamente, vi que era Victoria

Victoria: ¿ Que hacian?

Derek: Estabamos viendo una pelicula

Alice: Si pero ya la terminamos y yo me estaba llendo a mi cuarto- Dije y subi a velocidad vampirica, una parte de mi estaba enojada porque Victoria interrumpio, pero la otra parte estaba aliviada, pr alguna razon sabia que no debia besarlo

¿ Que les parece? Digan que piensa, acepto criticas

Lo amaron/ lo odiaron/ les gusto

Por ciero Derek es Ian Somerhalder, Esta en mi perfil


	5. Muy importante leer

Hola, chicas y chicos, como estan? Gracias a todos lo que leen la venganza de Victoria ya tengo otro capitulo pero quiero sabe que quieren primero,

1- Que Jasper vea a Alice, pero que crea que es una ilusion

2- Un beso entre Derek y Alice

Dejen Rewies para saber

Besos


	6. El beso

Alice Pov:

Hace dos dias que paso, el casi beso con Derek, Por suerte se tuvo que ir a un viaje de caza, asi que no nos veiamos mucho. Estaba sentada en la escalera cuando me aparece una imagen, de Derek viniendo para mi lado y sentado al lado mio, se termino esa miagen por que senti alguien al lado mio, me di la vuelta y era Derek

Derek: Estas bien?

Alice: Maso

Derek: ¿Que te pasa?

Alice: Ando viendo cosas que pasan en el futuro

Derek: Tenes visiones te molesta?

Alice: Es que son entre cortadas

Derek: Capaz que es porque recien te transformaste, capaz que mas adelante ya la podras ver mejor

Alice: Gracias Derek siempre decis algo para que me sienta mejor- Lo abrazo y el me devuelve el abrazo, asi estabamos hasta que vi una vision. Era como si hubiera sido algo que ya vivi, capaz que era algo cuando era humana

Vision de Alice

Era un dia lluvioso y estaba en una especie de cafeteria, en ese momento alguien entro en la cafeteria, me di vuelta y era un chico rubio de unos ojos rojos, como el carbon y vestido de soldado, yo me dirigi hasta el y le sonrio- Sacudila cabeza, ¿ Quien era? y ¿ Porque siento que lo conozco?. En ese momento siento que me ponen un brazo en mi hombro, me doy la vuelta y vi a Derek me abrazaba

Alice: Me duele un poco la cabeza

Derek: Quieres ir a cazar?

Alice: Si vamos- cuando nos levantamos me maree,

Derek: Creo que no deberias ir- Me levanta estilo novia y me llevo a mi cuarto y me acosto- Descansa el cuerpo pequeña, lo necesitas- Me dio un beso en la cabeza y se fue de mi cuarto, Cerre los ojos para ver si me pasaba el dolor, pero lo unico que en mi cabeza aparecia era el rostro de ese chico, me levante de la cama y fui a un mini ropero, donde habia ropa para mi y agarre una caja, por eso era que se me hacia conocido, era uno de los vampiros que me queria asesinar, Pero porque tuve esa vision, sera lo que va a pasar para intentar asesinarme, Despues de un rato de ver el dibujo, vino Derek, rapido guarde el dibujo en mi almohada

Alice: Ya fuiste a Cazar

Derek: No, ¿Estas mejor?

Alice: Si, Necesito ir a cazar- El se dio la vuelta y me palmeo su hombro para que suba, cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estabamos en el bosque- ¿ Que hacemos aca?

Derek: Algunas veces los humanos salen a pasear y vienen para aca, asi que empezaremos a buscar- El me agarro de la mano y me llevo, habia una pareja durmiendo, asi que el los mato y me dio para que beba, cuando termine de beber sangre humana, senti un olor lindo y quise seguirle, asi que decidi mentirle a Derek - Vamos Alice

Alice: Ya vengo, tengo que hacer algo, esperame aca

Derek: Te acompaño

Alice: No hace falta-Le dije y fui hasta donde me guiaba ese olor. cuando llegue vi a un chico rubio, con uno ojos dorados, apenas me vio quedo sorprendido, me di cuenta que era uno de los vampiros que queria matarme, en ese momento el cerro los ojos y aproveche para escaparme, corri hasta donde estaba Derek

Derek: Te paso algo?

Alice: No vamos a casa- me sentia mal, no sabia porque pero cuando estaba ahi queria ir hasta donde el estaba y besarlo, cuando llegamos me fui directmente a mi cuarto por que siento que lo conosco, estaba distraida pensando que no me di cuenta que Derek habia entrado a mi habitacion

Derek: ¿ Estas bien Bonita?

Alice: Si Derek- El me mira levantando una ceja- Te puedo confesar algo

Derek: Si Princesa te escucho

Alice: Viste cuando yo te dije que necesitaba hacer algo- Veo que el asiente la cabeza- Habia sentido un olor lindo, fui hasta donde venia ese olor y alli estaba uno de los vampiros que me quiso matar

Derek: Te hizo algo?

Alice: No pero tuve una sensacion extraña

Derek: Extraña?

Alice: Si senti ganas de abrazarlo, senti como si ya lo conocia

Derek: Alice escuchame, tu eres una buena persona y capaz que no conoces los peligros que puede haber, el quiere hacerte sentir confianza para que te le acerques para que pueda matarte

Alice: ¿Tu crees?

Derek: Si alice, cuando sientas ese olor de nuevo o lo veas, dimelo a mi, yo quiero protegerte

Alice: Gracias Derek

Derek: Gracias a ti Alice

Alice: Porque?

Derek: Tu me salvaste de esa oscuridad que sentia, Tu eres esa luz que espere por mucho tiempo- El se empezo a inclinar hacia mi y yo hize lo mismo hasta que nuestros labio se tocaron y nos empezamos a besar, en ese momento tocaron la puerta, nos separamos y Derek salio de mi cuarto y Victoria entro a mi cuarto

Victoria: Interrumpi algo

Alice: Algo asi

Victoria: Dime que paso?

Alice: Derek me beso y me tomo por sorpresa

Victoria: Mira Alice, te voy a decir algo, hace mas de 30 años que yo y Derek nos conocimos, despues nos separamos y hace 3 años nos volvimos a encontrar, el es como mi hermanito menor y creo que siente cosas por ti, pero yo no se lo que tu puedas sentir por el, lo unico que te pido que no lo lastimes- Dijo eso y se fue, me quede pensando en lo que dijo Victoria, decidi salir de mi cuarto y vi a

Derek tocando la guitarra

Alice: ¿ Que haces?

Derek: Escribo una cancion

Alice: Puedo?

Derek: Todavia no la termine, pero cuando la alla terminado te la muestro- me di cuenta que estabatriste, por lo que habia pasado, sin pensarlo le agarre la cara y lo beso, el al instante dejo la guitarra ne el suelo y puso sus brazos en mi cintura

Alice: Cuando me besaste me tomaste por sorpresa, pero eso no quiere decir que no me gustes- El me sonrio con esa sonrisa que me derrite,y me volvio a besar, asi estuvimos un tiempo, hasta que se separo de mi

Derek: ¿ Queres ser mi novia?

Alice: Si nos volvimos a besar

¿ Que les parecio? Les gusto? Rewievs?


	7. ¿Alice?

Jasper Pov:

Ha pasado 2 dias desde que vi ese video, y me siento muerto en vida, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, Extraño su voz, su risa, su locura por las compras, cuando me decia Jazzy,simplemente la extraño,Estaba acostado en mi cama cuando alguien abre la puerta, levanto la cabeza y era Rosalie

Rosalie: Jasper, vamos a cazar

Jasper: Dejame Rosalie, quiero estar solo

Rosalie: Desde hace 2 dias estas solo

Jasper: Y que quere que haga?

Roalie: Sali Jasper, vamos a cazar, despejate, a Alice no le gustaria verte triste

Jasper: Por dios, Rosalie, como estarias vos, si en vez de Alice, hubiera desaparecido Emmett- Ella mira para abajo y se ponbe triste

Rosalie: Estaria- En ese momento entra Edward

Edward: Rosalie, tengo que hablar con Jasper- Ella se levanta y Edward se sienta en el lugar de

Rosalie- Mira Jasper, yo escuche lo que te dijo Rosalie, y tiene un poco de razon, pero no te voy a obligar a que salgas, si quieres lo haces y si no no, Pero a Alice no le gustaria verte asi- Dijo eso y se fue, Despues de mucho pensar, me di cuenta que tienen razon, sali de mi uarto en dos dias y baje al salon, Estaban, Rosalie, Emmett Edward y Bella

Rosalie: Saliste por fin

Jasper: No me molestes Rosalie, me voy a cazar- dije y sali de la caza necesitaba, ya tenia los ojos marrones, cuando llegue, vi que habia un ciervo, me vio y huyo, yo lo segui, hata que por fin lo caze, cuando levante la vista, quede sorprendido, no puede ser, ella no puede ser, cerre los ojos y lo volvi abrir y a no estaba, cerre los ojos y me concentre en el perfume de Alice, cuando pude sentir su perfume,lo segui hasta el centro del bosque, y ahi su perfume no lo senti mas, volvi a casa, Cuando entre todos estaban sentados en la sala viendo de nuevo el video, nadie sintio mi presencia, yo subi rapidamente a mi cuarto

Pensamiento de Jasper: ¿ Era Alice? o ¿Era una imaginacion?- En ese momento entra Emmett

Emmett: Jasper estas bien?

Jasper: No, te puedo contar algo?

Emmett: Si dime- Cierra la puerta

Jasper: Me parecio ver a Alice en el bosque

Emmett: Hay jasper, jasper, yo tambien extraño a la duende, pero no para ver alucinaciones- Dijo y se fue riendo, yo sabia que no le podia contar, en ese momento entro Edward, sabia lo que venia a hacer

Jasper: Mira Edward si vas a venir a decirme, que yo extraño mucho a Alice y por eso me imagino que esta en el bosque, no lo hagas solo vete

Edward: No es eso

Jasper: ¿ Que es?

Edward: Hace unos dias estaba jugando con Nessie, cuando me aparecio como una imagen, de una casa abandonada, y nada mas, y ahora vos ves a Alice, creo que esta pasando algo extraño, una parte de mi siente que Alice no esta muerta- Dijo eso y se fue, seguira viva? pero porque no viene con nosotros

¿Que les parecio?


	8. recuerdos del alma

Alice Pov:

Despues de ese beso, senti mucha culpa, pero a la misma vez me gusto, no sabia porque sentia eso, el me sonrio y nos empezamos a reir, veo que Derek agarra la guitarra y la empieza a tocar y cantar

Derek: Hoy amaneci con el deseo firme de continuar

Nunca tuve tantas ganas de entregarme hasta el final

El temor se ha ido y descubri el amor en ti

escuchado mis latidos que gritaban fuerte tu nombre

Me basto sentir para entender y saber hacia donde

Vivo con la idea de entregar y aprender amar

Este amor eterno es mi bendicion

Un presentimiento esto es para siempre amor- Empezo a tocar la guitarra y ahi me vino una vision, era el rubio que vi ayer, tambien estaba tocando la guitarra y cantando tambien, la cancion que cantaba Derek, creo que su nombre er Jasper

Jasper: No se porque supe desde siempre que serias para mi

Que era lo que dios me habia mandado para hacerme feliz

Vivo con la idea de entregar y aprender a amar-Sali de esa vision y vi que Derek seguia cantando

Derek: Este amor eterno es mi bendicion

Un presentimiento Esto es para siempre amor

Este amor eterno es mi bendicion

Un presentimiento Esto es para siempre amor

Esto es para siempreeeeeeeee

Hoy amaneci con el deseo firme de continuar

Hoy amaneci con el deseo firme de continuar

Hoy amaneci con el deseo firme de continuar

Hoy amaneci con el deseo firme de continuar

Hoy amaneci con el deseo firme de continuar

De continuar- Dijo y termino de cantar, no entendia porque me acuerdo de eso y porque es con ese

rubio, Derek me vuelve a besar y yo hago lo mismo, pero cuando lo estaba besando desee que el rubio ese me estuviera besando, nos levantamos y yo fui a mi cuarto

Pensamiento: Tengo que encontrarlo, y preguntarle porque queria matarme?, pero voy a esperar hasta mañana que Derek se tiene que ir a hacer algo que le encargo Victoria, si no me va a seguir y no voy a poder averiguar

¿ Que les parece? Reviews?

La cancion es Amor Eterno de Camila


	9. Encuentros

Alice Pov:

Hoy era el dia, estaba decidida a ver a ese chico y preguntarle por que me queria matar?. Espere que se fuera Derek, lamentablemente tuve que esperar por que era un dia soleado, estaba en mi cuarto cuando entra Victoria

Victoria: Estas bien Alice?

Alice: Si, no me gusta el dia soleado

Victoria: Ami tampoco

Alice: Victoria te puedo preguntar algo?

Victoria: Si dime

Alice: Porque querian matarme los Cullen

Victoria: No lo se- me dice y note que se puso tensa- Sera porque tenias la sangre dulce

Alice: Sabes porque no recuedo nada?

Victoria: Sera la ponsoña que te puse- yo le sonrei y asenti la cabeza y ella se fue hay algo que Victoria me quiere decir y no se porque, cuando me di cuenta que era de noche, sali de la caza diciendole a Victoria que iba a caza cuando sali fui a buscarlo senti un olor rico que llego a mi nariz, lo decidi seguir, me sorprendi no era el si no un ciervo, y alguien lo estaba mordiendo, por alguna razon me empeze a acercar, el chico sintio mi presencia y se levanto, apenas me vio me sonrio, era un hombre de maso menos unos 32 años, rubio sus ojos eran color miel al principio se sorprendio al verme y despues me sonrio, por alguna razon senti confianza hacia el, el se me acerco y ahi todo se me volvio negro

Carslile Pov:

Hace 1 semana que mi pequeña Alice desaparecio, todos en la familia estamos devastados, Jasper no quiere salir de la habitacion, Emmett no hace bromas, Rosalie quiere encontrar a Victoria para matarla, Edwars intenta buscar alguna pista y Bella intenta consolar a Nessie, hasta Jacob y su manada la sigue buscando, pero no hay pistas algo me dice que sigue viva y yo creo en eso, hace varios dias que tengo una sensacion extraña, algo me dice que voy a ver algo que me sorprenda, decidi ir a Cazar, me llamo la atencion un olor lo segui y hay estaba un ciervo fui y lo caza, cuando lo estaba terminando, senti alguien detras de mi, me di vuelta y no podia creer, era ella mi pequeña Alice me sorprendio verla, pero le sonrei, ella me miraba parecia perdida decidi acercarme, cuando estuve cerca de ella, Alice cayo al suelo, desmayada, me acerque mas, la levante estilo de novia y fui a la casa Cullen, justo cuando llegue Esme me estaba esperando,

Esme: Carslile me- Justo agacho la cabeza y miro Alice- Mi niña- le toco la cabeza a Alice

Carslile: hay que llevarla adentro- Ella abrio la puerta y entramos adentro, la lleve a mi consultorio y la acoste en la camilla entro Esme y me dio un poco de sangre, mojo un poco de sangre en un algodon y le paso por la nariz, en ese momento veo que Alice abre los ojos, cuando abre los ojos Esme la abraza

Alice: En donde estoy?

Esme: En casa hija- Dice mientras al ayuda a bajar de la camilla- Vamos a tu cuarto asi te acuestas un ratito- ella asiente la cabeza pero me di cuenta que su mirada era desconfiada y que sus ojos eran rojos, mi pequeña cazo un humano- Vamos Carslile- Yo asiento la cabeza y salimos de mi consultorio, yo sali primero y me di cuenta que estaban todos mis hijos

Carslisle: Esme espera un poco, tengo que avisarle a los demas asi no la asusta-sali del consultorio y me dirigi hacia ellos- Chicos, hay una noticia que les tengo que dar...

¿ Como se lo tomaran los chicos que encontraron a Alice? ¿ Creen que voy muy rapido? ¿ Habra rewievs?


	10. Encuentros parte 2

Jasper Pov:

Despues de un dia entero estar en mi habitacion, decidi salir, baje a la sala y vi a Edward y Bella besandose y se escuchaba la lujuria de Emmett y Rosalie, No podia estar aca con tanto amor en el aire, extrañaba mas y mas a Alice, decidi salir a cazar, cuando termine de cazar, decidi sentarme en un arbol, despues de haber estado toda la tarde sentado, senti la presencia de alguien, me di vuelta y eran Edward y Bella

Edward: Hermano Bella y yo queriamos pedirte perdon

Jasper: No importa, ustedes no tienen la culpa

Bella: Si la tenemos, no deberiamos estar melosos, mientras tu estas triste

Jasper: Enserio no importa

Pensamiento De Jasper: Tal vez lo mejor sera volver con Maria

Edward: Ni se te ocurra Jasper, yo se que vamos a encontrar a Alice, pero no lo vallas a hacer

Jasper: No lo hare solo fue una opcion

Edward: Vamos ya es de noche, seguramente Esme y Carslisle deben estar preocupados-Asiento la cabeza y nos vamos, cuando entramos estaban Rosalie y Emmett hablando

Emmett: Jazper, queria pedirte perdon

Jasper: No importa- veo que Rosalie, esta por hablar cuando Carslisle sale del consultorio

Carsliesle: Chicos hay una noticia que les tengo que dar

Emmett: Que pasa Carslisle?- Veo que Edward lo mira

Edward Pov:

Cuando Carslisle nos dijo eso lo mire

Pensamiento de Carsliste: Encontramos a Alice

Edward: Ella esta bien?- Estaba preocupado, pero a la vez feliz

Carlisle: Esta algo mareada

Rosalie: De que hablan?

Emmett: Porque somos los ultimos en enterarnos?

Carslisle: Se lo diremos, pero no la atosiguen

Jasper: De que hablan?

Edward: Creo que es hora

Carslisle: Esme, traela- En ese momento viene Esme con...

Jasper Pov:

No entendia de que hablaban, en ese momento sale Esme con Alice...Mi Alice, veo que todos me miran

Jasper: Alice- Dije y me acerque, ella instantaneamente se escondio detras de ella- Mi amor soy yo- En ese momento senti que lo que Alice tenia era... Miedo?

Carslisle: Jasper dejala pasar- Dijo Carslisle con enojo, el agacho la cabeza y se aparto, Esme y Alice subieron a velocidad vampirica, senti una tristeza, la misma cuando vi el video, me sente en el sillon y mis hermanos me trataban de consolar, en eso hablo Emmett

Emmett: No estes mal Jasper- Dijo mi hermano

Jasper: Como no quieres que este mal mama, si mi esposa me tiene miedo- Intentaron consolarme, todos estaban sintiendo mi angustia, hasta que Esme bajo y Carslisle subio

Esme: Es normal que Alice te tenga miedo- Todos miramos a Esme- Hable con ella y me conto que Victoria le dijo que nosotros la queriamos matar

Rosalie: Como?

Esme: Cuando Victoria, la mordio, parece que la ponsoña la hizo perder la memoria, y Victoria le dijo, que ella la salvo de nosotros- Todos empezaron a enojarse

Edward: Jasper- Dijo mi hermano y me tranquilize

Esme: y ella al no recordar nada, seguramente le creyo

Emmett: A nadie recuerda?

Esme: A nadie- en eso baja Carslisle

Carslisle: Hable con Alice y la revise, ella va a empezar a acordarse de a poco, asi que tratenla bien, y traten de ganar su confianza, asi se nos va acercar mas y ella va empezar a acordarse de todo, en especial a ti Jasper

Jasper: De que hablas?

Carslisle: Alice me dijo que te tiene miedo, Porque Victoria le dijo que vos la querias matar, orque no pudiste beber su sangre- No podia creerlo mi esposa, Mi Alice, lo mas lindo que me paso en la vida me tiene miedo

Jasper: Esta bien... Intentare mantener alejado de ella

Carslisle: Por cierto usaras otra habitacion, asi no asustas a Alice

Jasper: Esta bien- En ese momento bajo Alice y nos miro, tenia miedo, y Esme la hizo sentar

Edward: Mucho gusto Alice, Mi nombre es Edward, Ella es Bella, Rosalie Emmett, y Jasper- nos presento a todo y veo que Alice se quedo en blanco como si tuviera una vision, sacude la cabeza sonrie y se acerca a Edward y lo abraza, adie entendia hasta que Edward tambien la empieza a abrazar, se separaron

Alice: Hermanito- Dijo Alice

Edward: Crazy Pixie- y se volvieron a abrazar

Bella: Que esta pasando?

Edward: Alice se acordo de mi- dijo mientras se abrazaban

Alice: Siempre fuiste mi hermano favorito, y aparte tu me regalaste mi bebe- Dijo Alice y Edward se empezo a reir

Parece que Alice se acordo de Edward. Pobre Jasper ¿ Que les parece?


	11. Alice Pov

Alice Pov:

Despues de que se fue el chico rubio, yo me quede con la señora, no sabia sus nombres pero me inspiraban confianza

X: Alice, quedate tranquila cariño estas en casa- En ese momento que el chico rubio le hace una seña y salimos, cuando sali vi que habia 3 chicos y dos chicas, uno de los chicos parecia un oso, era enorme, despues estaba un chico de pelo cobrizo, no era tan formado como el primero, pero se podia er que tenia algo de musculos, y despues estaba el chico rubio que vi la otra vez, volvi a sentir la ganas de besarlo, peroa la misma vez senti miedo, las chicas eran totalmente diferentes, una era rubia, con muchas curvas y una cabellera dorada, se parecia al rubio, y la otra tenia el pelo marron y era delgada y no tenia tantas curvas como la rubia, en ese momento me doy cuenta de que el rubio se acerco a mi

X: Alice- Me dijo yo me escondi detras de la señora que me tenia sostenida-Mi amor soy yo- Me dijo, con ternura, pero yo sebtia miedo, El hombre rubio Habla

X: Jasper dejala pasar- Asi que asi se llama, subi con la señora a velocidad vampirica, y me lleva a una habitacion

X: Esta es tu habitacion Alice- Dijo mientras me siento en la cama

Alice: Por que eres asi...- No sabia como se llamaba

X: Esme, de que hablas?

Alice: Porque eres asi de amable si me querias matar

Esme: Alice, como puedes decir eso,

Alice: Victoria me dijo que ella me salvo de ustedes- ella se sienta a mi lado

Esme: Como que te salvo?

Alice: Victoria me dijo que ustedes eran una familia de asesinos, y me perseguian para beber mi sangre, y ella me salvo de ustedes

Esme: No Alice, eso no paso a si ella fue la que te hizo creer eso para vengarse de nosotros

Alice: Porque

Esme: Voy a buscar a Carslisle. para que te revise y ahi te voy a contar porque hizo victoria- Asi que el hombre rubio se llama Carslisle, ella bajo y al rato subio Carslisle

Carslisle: Hola Alice, te vengo a revisar- Se sento al lado mio y me levanto la barbilla, veo que saca algunas cosas y me empieza a limpiar el cuello, yo no entendia nada- Listo ya esta, ya telimpie la mordida de Victoria, quieres descansar un poco?

Alice: Los vampiros no dormimos

Carslisle: Lo se Alice, pero quedate un poco para que descanses, cuando quieras o necesites algo baja- Dijo eso y se fue, decidi bajar tengo que saber, tengo que saber la verdad baje al salon y ahi estban los chicos con Carslisle y Esme, tenia miedo, Esme se acerco y mer hizo sentar, uno de los chicos empezo a hablar

X: Mucho gusto Alice, mi nombre es Edward, ella es Bella, Rosali Emmett y Jasper- Me presento a todos y en ese momento tengo una vision

Vision de Alice:

Estaba sentada el sillon, cuando se me acerco Edward

Edward: Hola Crazy Pixie

Alice: Hola Eddie- Le dije con una sonrisa

Edward: Sabes que no me gusta que me digan asi, pero eso no importa, te tengo que mostrar algo

Alice: Que es? ¿ Porque no o puedo ver?

Edward: Te estoy bloqueando

Alice: Eres malo- Me agarro la mano y salimos por la puerta

Edward: Ta-Da- Veo que es un porshe turbo amarillo

Alice: Que lindo

Edward: Es para vos

Alice: Porque?

Edward: Por haber ayudado a Bella a rescatarme

Alice: Eres el mejor hermano del mundo- Dijo y me abrazo- Sacudi la cabeza sonrei y me acerque a Edward y lo abraze, le mostre a Edward, lo que habia visto y el me devolvio el abrazo, nos separamos

Alice: Hermanito

Edward: Crazy Pixie- nos volvimos a abrazar

Bella: Que esta pasando?- Pregunto creo que era Bella

Edward: Alice se acordo de mi- dijo mientras me abrazaba

Alice: Siempre fuiste mi hermano favorito y aparte tu me regalaste a mi bebe- Dije yo y el empezo a reir

Emmett: Y yo no soy tu hermano favorito?

Alice: Hasta ahora solamente me acorde de Edward- Dijo Alice y le sonrio a Emmett

Emmett: No impora enana, ya te acordaras, lo bueno que estes aca- dice mientras me abrzaba

Edward: igual Alice se acordo de mi, porque primero se acordo del Porshe, su bebe- Me empeze a reir

Alice: Necesito ir a cazar- Dije mientras veia mis ojos rojos

Edward: Yo tambien, vamos- Edward se estaba por ir, y entonces le hago ojitos- Subi- Dijo el se dio vuelta y yo me subi a su espalda y nos fuimos a cazar. llegamos rapido al bosque, y escuchamos un rugido de un oso

Alice: Carrera?-

Edward: Carrera- Empezamos a correr para buscar al oso, asi estuve un buen rato, escucho el grito de un oso, me di cuenta que Edward me gano, segui buscando, hasta que encontre un ciero, tuve que cazar 3 cieros y 1 leon de la montaña, para que mis ojos vuelvan a ser dorado, me estaba por ir cuando siento que alguien me habla me di la vuelta y era...

¿ Quien sera? ¿ Sera Derek? o ¿Victoria?


	12. El regreso de Derek y Nessie

Derek Pov:

Por fin hoy regresaba de mi viaje de caza, extrañaba demasiado a Alice, cuando llegue vi que Victoria estaba que echaba humo

Victoria: Como pudo ser que se escapo Alice?- Cuando escuche eso me asuste, y si ella volvio a sentir ese olor y lo siguio, y ese vampiro la mato. tengo que encontrarla, sali de la casa y fui directamente al bosque, empeze a buscar su olor, pero habia muchos olores, decidi ir mas adentro y reconoci su olor de inmediato, ahi estaba ella, pero lo que me sorprendio fue que estaba cazando un animal, no noto mi presencia, asi que la llame

Derek: Alice- Ella se dio vuelta de inmediato y me sonrio y vino corriendo hacia mi, yo la levante y la empeze a girar por los aires

Alice: Derek ¿Cuando llegaste?- Cuando termino de hablar le di un beso y ella me lo respondio,

Derek: Acabo de llegar y me entere que te escapaste... No sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti- Me hize el enojado, A quien engaño? Nunca me puedo enojar con ella, y menos cuando hace ese pucherito yo le agarre la mano

Alice: Perdon Derek

Derek: Vamos

Alice: No

Derek: Porque no?

Alice: Porque encontre a mi verdadera familia

Derek: De que hablas?

Alice: Resulta que la familia que Victoria dijo que me querian matar era mi familia

Derek: Porque dijo eso Victoria

Alice: No lo se- En ese momento aparecio un chico de pelo cobrizo, hizo una carraspera, enseguida le solte la mano y me puse adelante de ella- Derek tranquilo, no me hara daño

Derek: Como lo sabes?

Alice: Es de mi familia- la mire y baje la guardia

Alice Pov:

Estaba tratando de calmar a Derek, era muy protector, cuando se trataba de mi

Edward: Vamos Alice- yo le sonrei a Derek y el me dio un beso en la boca

Derek: Segura que no quieres volver conmigo

Alice: No Derek, necesito aclarar unas cosas

Derek: Okey, te acompaño a tu casa

Alice: Voy con Edward

Derek: Esta bien, cuidate- Dice y me vuelve a besar, y se va, cuando me doy la vuelta veo que Edward me mira, medio enojado

Edward: Quien es?

Alice: Mi novio

Edward: Mira yo no te quiero forzar a que recuerdes, pero tu estas casada

Alice: Con quien?

Edward: Lo vas a recordar cuando sea el tiempo

Alice: Dimelo El aniega la cabeza y se va corriendo, yo lo sigo hasta que llegamos a la mansion Cullen, cuando llegamos veo que Estan todos los Cullen y una chica de unos 15 o 16 años

Vision de Alice:

Estaba en el patio , con mi porshe, cuando se me acerco esta chica

X: Tia Alice, Tia Alice, Vamos de Shopping

Alice: Si vamos Nessie, te voy a comprar ropa y despues vamos a ir a la peluqueria

Nessie: No creo, que a mama le guste

Alice: No importa, vere la forma de que Bella no se enoje conmigo- Sali de esa vision y de mis labios salio

Alice: Nessie- Ella se dio la vuelta, pesataneo un par de veces y vino corriendo hacia mi, mientras me abrazaba me solto y dijo

Nessie: Tia Alice- Me decia mientras me volvia a Abrazar y yo le devolvia el abrazo, en eso escucho a Edward

Edward: Parece que Alice, se acordo de Nessie- Nessie me dejo de abrazar y vi que le caian lagrimas,

Nessie: No puedo creer que estes aca- Decia y me volvia a abrazar, hasta que Nessie se separo- Papa que quisiste decir con que se acordo de mi

Esme: Despues te explicaracariño- Veo que Jasper empieza a olfatear

Jasper: Porque hay olor de otro vampiro- Veo que Edward me mira

Alice se acordo de Nessie y volvio Derek

Jasper olio a Derek ¿ Que dira Alice?


	13. sensaciones extrañas

Jasper Pov:

Estaba feliz por fin Alice, se esta acordando, aunque me duele que no se acuerde de mi, de pronto empeze a oler un olor extraño, un olor de un vampiro

Jasper: Porque hay olor de otro vampiro- Veo que Edward miro a Alice

Nessie: Si es verdad, y ese olor viene de aca- Nessie empieza a oler la blusa, de Alice

Edward: Lo que pasa, que nos encontramos con un vampiro cuando fuimos a cazar y era un nomada y se acerco un poco a Alice- me preocupe e inmediatamente me acerque a Alice

Jasper: Te hizo algo- Ella nego la cabeza yo le agarre las manos y me sonrio, en ese momento nos quedamos mirandonos a los ojos y fue como si el mundo hubiera desaparecido, lo que me parecio extraño fue que Alice no se quejo que tenia sus manos entre mis manos

Alice Pov:

No me molesto que Jasper agarro mis manos, al contrario me gusto y senti como maripositas en mi estomago, no podia dejar de verlo, parecia como si sus ojos fueran un iman para los mios, volvi a sentir esas ganas de besarlo, senti como si en el mundo solo estuvieramos el y yo, me senti extraña por un momento, en ese momento se escucho un carraspeo y un auch, me di la vuelta y veo a Emmett acariciandose la cabeza, porque Rosalie le habia pegado, yo le saque las manos mias y subi a velocidad vampirica y entre a mi cuarto, me acoste en la cama en eso siento que tocan la puerta

Alice: ¿Quien?

X: Puedo pasar- Me di cuenta que era la voz de Bella

Alice: Si pasa

Bella: Estas bien

Alice: Maso

Bella: ¿Que te pasa?

Alice: Siento cosas extrañas

Bella: Como que?

Alice: Una parte de mi, dice que tengo que confiar en Jasper, que el me ama, y yo lo amo, pero la otra parte dice qe tengo que cuidarme de el, y que tengo que estar lo mas alejada de el y de ustedes, No entiendo

Bella: Debe ser por todo lo que te dijo Victoria

Alice: Si debe ser eso, gracias Bella

Bella: De nada, para eso estamos las mejores amigas-la miro y ella me sonrie- Tal vez no recuerdas, pero tu y yo somos mejores amigas

Alice: Me encantaria recordar todo

Bella: Con el tiempo recordaras todo- Nos abrazamos y ahi tuve una vision

¿ Que les parecio? ¿ Les gusto? Alice y Jasper se estan acercando Revievs?


	14. Bella

Alice Pov:

Cuando estaba abrazando a Bella, tuve una vision

Vision de Alice

Estabamos Bella y yo sentadas en el sillon

Alice: Entonces lo haras?

Bella: No Alice, sabes que no me gusta

Alice: Por favot- Le hago un puchero, ella se rie

Bella: Ahora veo quien fue la que le enseño hacer pucherito a Nessie- Dijo eso y nos fuimos- Sali de mi vision y vi que Bella me miraba

Bella: Estas bien Alice? Que viste?

ALICE: Bella?

Bella: Si que te pasa?- Se preocupo

Alice: Te recuerdo Bella- y la abraze, ella enseguida me devolvio el abrazo

Bella Pov:

Esta demasiado feliz, Alice se acordo de mi estaba tan contenta, que iria de compras, con ella

Alice: Lo haras?- Me sonrie

Bella: Si- La extrañe demasiado a Alice, para negarle algo

Alice: Que bueno, necesitas ya mismo un cambio de Look- Nos volvimos a reir y bajamos- Hay que preguntarle a Rosalie y Esme

Bella: Dale- Bajamos a velocidad vampirica, Edward y Emmett estaban jugando a la XBOX, Carslisle, se habia ido al hospital, por una urgencia, Jasper, estaba leyendo y Nessie, se habia ido a la Push con Jacob, Rosalie estaba leyendo una revista y Esme limpiando un mueble,

Alice: Todavia no me adapto mucho, Les preguntas vos- Me hizo cara fdel gato de Shrek

Bella: Chicas vamos a comprar- Todos dejaron de hacer sus cosas y me miraron- Alice quiere ir

Rosalie: Puedo ir?

Alice: Si, Esme vienes?

Esme: Si necesioto algo de ropa- Dijo y salimos

Rosalie: Vamos en mi BM- hizo el pucherito que hace Alice, y todas aceptamos, Alice y Rosalie nos arrastraron directamente a la tienda de vestidos

Alice se acordo Bella ¿ Que les parece Les gusto? Reviews?


	15. Compras y Rosalie

Alice Pov:

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial Rosalie y yo arrastramos a Esme y a Bella, a la vcasa de vestidos, entramos y nos empezamos a probar vestidos con Rosalie, en eso el celular de Esme, empezo a sonar

Esme: Hola, ahora enseguida vamos

Bella: Que paso?

Esme: Estan Los Denali, llegaron de visitas

Alice: Los Denali?

Esme: Es nuestra familia de Alaska

Bella: Tenemos que esperar a Rosalie- En eso salio Rosalie con un vestido negro

Rosalie: Me encanta este vestido, pero me gustaria que fuera mas corto- En ese momento Rosalie me mira

Alice: Si- Ella me sonrie y me abraza

Rosalie: Eres la mejor hermana del mundo- Dijo eso y se saco el vestido y lo compro, nos subimos al Bm de Rosalie y llegamos a la casa,

Esme: Rosalie quedate aqui con Alice, ya vengo, estabamos esperando cuando me vino una vision

Vision de Alice

Rosalie, estaba en el balcon en la ventana, viendo la luna

Alice: Estas bien?

Rosalie: No

Alice: Te molesta que Bella este embarazada

Rosalie: Si, me encantaria tener un hijo o hija, con mi osito, se que tengo mucho amor para dar a un hijo

Alice: Yo tambien se que tienes mucho amor, para un hijo, y se lo vas a Dar a Reneesme

Rosalie: Reneesme?

Alice: Asi se llamara la bebe

Rosalie: Que bueno

Alice: Rosalie, veras que vas a ser la tia mas dulce y consentidora con Reneesme, y capaz mas adelante, puedas adoptar a un bebe

Rosalie: No creo que le guste eso a Emmett

Alice: Emmett con tal de verte feliz lo aceptara

Rosalie: Tu crees?

Alice: Te lo aseguro

Rosalie: Gracias, eres la mejor hermana del mundo- Sali de mi vision y veo que Rosalie esta distraida

Alice: Rosalie

Rosalie: Si que pasa?- Se da la vuelta y la abrazo, cuando la suelto ella me sonrie,

Alice: Me acorde Rosalie- Dije y nos volvimos a abrazar, en eso salio Esme

Esme: Que les pasa?

Rosalie: Se acordo de mi

Esme: Que bueno mi niña, ya veras que de apoco te acordaras de todos

Alice Se acordo de Rosalie, ¿ Que haran los Denali? Rewievs


	16. Las Denali

Kate Pov:

Habiamos llegado a visitar a la familia Cullen, nos enteramos que Alice se habia perdido y la volvieron a encontrar, nos contaron que tambien perdio la memoria y le tiene miedo a Jasper, El vampiro mas lindo de los Cullen, tengo un pequeño enamoramiento, pero es algo platonico, Edward, llamo a Esme para avisarle que estabamos, y Carslisle, llevo a Carmen y Eleazar a cazar, Tañya y Garret habian ido con ellos, me di cuenta que estaba Jasper triste

Kate: Te sientes bien

Jasper: No

Kate: Qu boba soy te pregunto eso, me olvide lo que paso con Alice

Jasper: Me molesta que no me recuerda

Kate: Ya se va a acordar, tu tranquilo- En eso entraron Esme, y Bella, yo me acerque y las salude, en eso aparecieron Carslisle, con Tanya, Carmen y Eleazar

Carmen: Que bueno volver a verlos

Garret: Se los extrañaba- Esme salio de la casa y al rato volvio con Rosalie y Alice, Tanya y Carmen, fueron abrazarlas rapidamente

Carmen: Tal vez no te acuerdes de nosotros, pero somos como tus tios- Señalo a ella y a Eleazar- Y ellas tus primas- Nos señalo a Tañya y a mi. las dos le sonreimos, ella nos devolvio la sonrisa

Emmett: Porque estas tan contenta Amor?

Roisalie: Alice se acordo de mi- Todos sonreimos pero me di cuenta que Jasper subio

Carslisle: Estamos contentos, Alice se acordo de cosas, que paso con cada uno

Carme: De quien se Acordo?

Esme: Se Acordo primero de Edward, Renessme, Bella y ahora de Rosalie

Eleazar: y De Jasper nada?

Emmett: Le tiene miedo- Carslisle se fue al consultorio, con Esme, Eleazar y Carmen, Tanya con Rosalie y Bella, subieron a ver ropa, Bella fue obligada y Edward y Emmett invitaron a Garret a jugar a los jueguitos de su xbox, yo subi y fui al cuarto de Jasper

Kate: Puedo pasar?

Jasper: Pasa

Kate: Oye Jasper, se que nunca tuvimos una relacion muy estrecha entre nosotros, pero si necesitas algo me dices

Jasper: Bueno- dijo y se sento en su cama-Kate puedo hablar con vos?

Kate: Si dime desahogate

Jasper: Estoy molesto, porque se acuerda de todos menos de mi, tal vez no era tan importante como decia que era

Kate: No digas, eso capaz que si se quiere acordar pero no puede

Jasper: Tu dices

Kate: Claro quien no se queria acordar de alguien como vos

Jasper: Gracias- Dijo y sonrio- Quieres ir a cazar conmigo?

Kate: Claro vamos- Salimo por la ventana de Jasper y fuimos a cazar varios ciervos y leones de la montaña, cuando volvimos los chicos seguian jugando y Rosalie, Bella Tanya y Alice, estaban viendo revistas de moda, apenas entramos Alice se levanto del sillon con mala cara, pero sin demostrarlo y subio a velocidad Vampirica Jasper y yo nos miramos, extrañados

¿ Que les parecio? Tanto tiempo porfin me vino una idea para esta historia espero que les haya gustado Rewievs

Aclaracion: Jasper y Kate solamente amigos servira para darle celos a Alice


	17. Celos

Alice Pov:

Entramos a la casa Cullen, y hay estaban 3 chicas y 2 chicos, me di cuenta que ellos deben ser los Denalli, porque tenian los ojos doradon , como los Culen, apenas me vieron dos de esas chicas se acercaron a abrazarme, yo estaba sorprendida,entonces una de ellas hablo

Carmen: Tal Vez no te acuerdes de Nosotros, Pero somos como tus tios-Señalo a ella y a Ella y a uno de los chicos -Y Ellas tus Primas- Señalo a las dos chicas rubias las dos me sonrieron y yo le devolvi la sonrisa, Rosalie estaba sonriendo mucho, Emmett decidio preguntarle

Emmett: PORQUE ESTAS tan contenta Amor?

Roisalie: Alice sí acordo de mi-Todos sonrieron, me di cuenta que Jasper habia desaparecido

Carslisle: Estamos Contentos, Alice se acordo de Cosas, Que paso con Cada uno

Carmen: De Quien sí Acordo?- Creo que se llamaba Carmen

Esme: Se Acordo primero de Edward, Renessme, Bella y Ahora de Rosalie

Eleazar: y De Jasper nada?- Mientras ellos hablaban Edward, me decia sus nombres, por eso amo tener estas conversaciones con el

Emmett: Le Tiene Miedo-Carslisle Se Fue al consultorio, con Esme, Eleazar y Carmen, Tanya con Rosalie y Bella y yo subimos a ver ropa,y Edward y Emmett habian invitado a el otro vampiro a jugar a la Xbox. entramos a la habitacion de Rosalie y ella se fue a probar su vestido

Bela: Porque estas tan pensativa?

Alice: Porque cuando Rosalie dijo que me habia acordado de ella, el se molesto y subio a su habitacion

Tanya: Es normal el te ama, y le duele que no lo recuerdes

Alice: Enserio me ama?

Rosalie: Alice, el amor que te tiene Jasper no se puede comparar con nada- Dijo desde el baño

Tanya: Es capaz de dejar que le quiten la cabeza, antes de que te pase algo malo- Dijo mientras me veia a los ojos

Bella: Eres la razon de su existencia- Yo quede sorprendida por lo que me dijieron- Jasper siempre lo dice

Alice: No lo sabia

Tanya: Ya te vas a acordar quedate tranquila- Yo asiento la cabeza, en eso salio Rosalie con su vestido

Rosalie: Que les parece?

Tanya: Es demasiado largo

Bella: Tiene razon- Yo me acerque con unas agujas y se lo empeze a subir al vestido

Rosalie: Mas corto, Mas corto- El vestido llegaba hasta las rodillas, en eso se abrio un poco la puerta y aparecio la cabeza, de Emmett

Emmett: Mas corto- y le guiña un ojo a Rosalie, Bella y Tanya le tiran un almohadon y el se va, despues de que le arregle el vestido de Rosalie, ella se lo saco, lo guardo y se cambio, ya estabamos aburridas, bajamos y encontramos a los chicos jugando a la Xbox, empezamos a leer revistas de moda, estaba viendo vestidos, pero estaba preocupada, yo queria recordar a Jasper, pero no podia, de pronto se abre la puerta y aparece Jasper y Kate sonriendose, por alguna razon me enoje y subi a velocidad vampirica a mi cuarto, me acosta en mi cama, verlos juntos me cambio el humor, en eso tocan la puerta

X: Puedo pasar- Se Escucho la voz melodiosa de mi hermano, favorito

Alice: Si- El paso cerro la puerta y se sento en mi cama

Edward: Que te paso?

Alice: No lo se me dio un poco de enojo cuando vi a Jasper y a- No me acordaba el nombre

Edward: Kate

Alice: No se porque me paso eso

Edward: Es normal, estas celosa- yo inmediatamente frunci el ceño

Alice: No lo estoy

Edward: Niegalo todo lo que quieras pero silo estas- Dijo eso y se fue de la habitacion, sera verdad, estare celosa?

¿ Que les parecio? Reviews?


	18. Problemas

Alice Pov:

Despues de que se fue Edward, me quede pensando, lo que me dijo estare celosa, no no lo estoy,me dije a mi misma, genial ahora estoy loca, en eso tuve una vision

Vision de Alice  
Estaba en el bosque y Derek estaba sentado en un arbol y yo me acerque y empezamos a hablar, despues de eso vi que Derek estaba quemando una ropa mia- Sali de la vision y me fui al bosque Derek me necesitaba, sali por la ventana, pero antes deje una nota

Me fui a cazar

Alice :)- La puse en mi cama y sali por la ventana, cuando llegue estaba Derek sentado como en mi vision me senyte a su lado

Derek: Pense que no vendrias

Alice: Pues te equivocaste- le di un beso en el cachete- ¿ Para que me necesitabas?

Derek: Victoria te esta haciendo dar caza

Alice: ¿Que?

Derek: Mando a todos los neofitos, que te busquen, quedate tranquila que ella no sabe que yo se donde esta, para ella yo tambien te estoy buscando

Alice: Entonces me quiere muerta

Derek. Si eso parece, petro se me ocurrio una idea

Alice: Escucho- Me saco la campera y empezo a armar fuego, entonces la vision era cierta Derek me iba a ayudar, cuandoya habia fuego quemo mi campera, yo lo abrace y el me devolvio el abrazo, queria irme para ue nadie vea que desapareci, Pero Derek me detien y me besa yo le devolvi el beso, en ese momento escucho que alguien aplaude me di vuelta y era...

¿ Quien habra descubierto a Alice? ¿Sere Jasper? 0 ¿Alguien mas? Rewievs? perdon si es corto pero me gusta dejarlos con el misterio ( Risa malvada)


	19. No dire nada

Jasper Pov:

Despues de que Alice subio a su habitacion Edward la me sente en el sofa y Kate subio a su habitacion, al rato baja Edward y se sienta a mi lado

Pensamiento de Jasper: ¿Que le paso a Alice?- Le pregunte

Edward: le duele la cebeza- subi arriba y fui a su cuarto, golpee la puerta, pero nadie me atendio estuve un rato ahi parado, decidi entrar y no habia nadie, encontre una nota en su cama

Me fui a cazar :)- termine de leer la nota y sali de la habitacion y fui a buscar a Kate

Jasper: Kate puedo pasar?

Kate: Pasa- me abrio la puerta y entre

Jasper: Alice se fue a cazar sola

Kate: Hay que avisarle a los demas

Jasper: No los quiero preocupar, vamos a buscarla los dos- Salimos por la ventana y fuimos a buscarla- Tu a la izquierda y yo a la derecha, tengo miedo de que le pase algo malo, no soportaria perderla

Kate Pov:

Estaba tratando de identificar el olor de Alice, pero no podia, segui buscando hasta que lo encontre, era Alice besandose con un Vampiro, me enoje y empeze a aplaudir, ella de inmediato se dio vuelta

Alice: Derek andate- Le dijo el vampiro, era bastante guapo

Derek: No te voy a dejar sola

Alice: Es de confianza, quedate tranquilo

Derek: Esta bien- Se inclina de nuevo y la besa y se va

Kate: Desde cuando engañas a Jasper?

Alice: Que tiene que ver Jasper en esto?

Kate: Jasper es tu esposo y te ama, ¿Como se sentira cuando sepa esto?

Alice: No se lo digas

Kate: ¿Porque?

Alice: Se lo voy a decir yo

Kate: Esta bien... pero porque lo engañas?...a mi me encantaria encontrar un vampiro que me ame como te ama Jasper

Alice: Kate yo ni sabia que Jasper era mi marido... intento acordarme de el, pero no puedo  
Kate: pero- en ese momento, no pude preguntarle porque me di cuenta que escuche la voz de Jasper

Jasper: Kate no... Alice- dijo y vino corriendo y la abrazo- No vuelvas a salir a cazar sola

Alice Pov:

Alice: Esta bien- Le conteste

Jasper: Pudiste cazar

Alice: No,. no encuentro

Jasper: Te ayudo?- Veo que Kate, me hace una señal que ella no iba a decir nada de lo que paso con Derek

Alice: Si- Jasper me agarro la mano y fuimos a cazar, Jasper para de correr y me hace una señal para ue suba a su espalda, yo lo hize y empezo a correr, llegamos al centro del bosuqe y Jasper cazo 2 ciervos y 2 leones de la montaña y me dio los ciervos, cuando termino, volvi a subir a su espalda y me llevo a mi cuarto, entramos por la ventana

Jasper: La proxima que vallas a cazar avisame o alguien de la familia- yo asiento la cabeza- me muero si te pasa algo- lo dijo susurrando, pero lo escuche, se estaba yendo

Alice: Jasper espera- el se dio la vuelta y yo lo abraze, el me devolvio el abrazo- Perdoname

Jasper: No es tu culpa- me dio un beso en el cachete- y yo le sonrei- Si necesitas algo avisame el me sonrio y se fue

Alice se volvio a salvar de que Jasper la encontrara, ¿Cuanto aguantara Kate en no decirle la verdad a Jasper? ¿Que les parecio? Rewievs?


	20. La idea de Edward

Edward Pov:

Despues que le menti a Jasper que a Alice le dolia la cabeza el subio las escaleras, Rosalie puso una pelicula y la empezamos a ver, en la mitad de la pelicula, el ambiente se empezo a poner cariñoso, Vi como Rosalie y Emmett se besaban, al igual que Eleazar y Carmen, Carslisle y Esme y Mi bella me daba muchos besos, no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando, en eso escucho el pensamiento de Alice

Pensamiento de Alice: Edward necesito hablar con vos- Yo me separe de Bella y subi a velocidad vampirica y vi como Jasper se encerraba en su cuarto, supuse que Algo habia pasado entre Jasper y Alice, entre a su habitacion y ella estaba sentada en la cama mirando para abajo, yo me sente al lado de ella

Edward: ¿ Que paso Alice?

Alice: Kate me descubrio besandome con Derek

Edward: ¿ Como?

Alice: Resulta que tuve una vision que Derek necesitaba hablar conmigo, yo puse una nota en mi cama que me habia ido a cazar, Jasper se preocupo y me fue a buscar con Kate,

Edward: Jasper te vio?

Alice: Solamente Kate me vio, y me dijo que porque era que engañe a Jasper, que a ella le gustaria tener un vampiro que la ame como Jasper me ama a mi, y despues me dijo que no iba a decir nada, pero se lo tenia que decir yo, pero no se si le va a decir

Edward: Intentaste ver su futuro?

Alice: Esta indecisa

Edward: Voy a hablar con ella- Sali de la habitacion de Alice y me dirigi a la habitacion de Kate- Kate puedo pasar?- Dije mientras tocaba la puerta

Pensamiento de Kate: Pasa Edward- Yo entre y ella me sonrio

Kate: Que pasa Ed?

Edward: Se que sabes lo de Alice y Derek- Kate me miro y frucio el ceño

Kate: Desde cuando lo sabes?

Edward: Desde hace unas semanas, Fue antes que vinieran ustedes

Kate: y Porque no le dijiste a Jasper?

Edward: No soy yo la que el que le tiene que decir, aparte Alice no sabia que estaba casada con Jasper, le tenia miedo- En ese momento senti el olor a Jacob, y aproveche que Alice no podia verlo a Jacob y le conte mi plan a Kate

¿ Cual seria el plan de Edward? ¿ Funcionara? Rewievs?


End file.
